roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Ships and Prices Sorted by Warehouse Level
Ship prices lowest to highest with warehouse level sorting. On this article is a complete list of ships from lowest to highest pricing within warehouse levels. Note: All prices are calculated from Mega Base prices. This is from lowest to highest credit value in certain warehouse level's and can be used as a guide on purchasing ships in order of pricing. for (as of latest version) ship prices: Total Cost = Ship Cost + Manufacturing Fee Also, you may want to consider warehouse upgrade costs before you purchase a new ship. As of January 2017, this page is up to date; also, any information used (ship prices) will be credited towards the page and ship info makers. [Last note: BOLD Ships are VIP Required] Warehouse Level 1 Wasp: Free Wyrm: Free Raven: $398 Starblade: $414 Spiderblade: $777 [[Zhanado|'Zhanado']]: $850 Dropship: $991 Python: $1,336 Archangel: $1,440 Avenger: $1,559 Tango: $1,881 Corvid: $2,020 Osprey: $2,069 Argosy: $2,225 Phantom: $3,593 Reaver: $3,977 Tempura: $4,175 Centurion: $4,195 Xenon: $4,426 Scimitar: $4,742 Viper: $4,755 Harvester: $4,996 Zero: $5,065 Cobra: $5,282 Gunslinger: $5,360 Viking: $5,944 Orion: $5,952 Warehouse Level 2 Abyss: $5,703 Gideon: $6,111 Gryphon: $6,558 Argonaut: $7,331 Arthur: $7,767 Invictus: $7,992 Nova: $10,306 Dramiel: $10,403 Dire Wolf: $10,731 Sixfold: $11,307 Spectre: $11,359 Prospector: $11,546 Lusso: $12,496 Hecate: $12,850 Advanced Miner: $13,333 Warehouse Level 3 Sabre Tooth: $14,894 Bastion: $14,972 Vansnova: $16,598 Radiance: $16,618 Tengu: $17,042 Aeaphiel: $17,324 Icy: $17,740 Absolution: $18,772 Warehouse Level 4 Grievion: $21,906 Hecate: $22,303 Hercules: $22,186 Industrial Miner: $22,810 Dire Wolf: $23,070 Razor Wing: $25,609 Black Flare: $25,910 Sturm: $26,116 Warehouse Level 5 Belvat: $27,768 Sovereign: $37,325 Warehouse Level 6 Nisos: $42,848 Warehouse Level 7 Hasatan: $46,410 Ampharos: $47,498 Warlock: $48,128 Archeon: $49,068 [[Carvainir|'Carvainir']]: $49,915 Blood Wing: $51,090 Hawklight: $53,769 Prepravca: $55,219 Warehouse Level 8 Aegis: $58,887 [[Sentaliz|'Sentaliz']]: $60,415 Witch: $60,921 Warehouse Level 9 Hevnetier: $77,412 Avalon: $78,599 Mammoth: $82,969 Warehouse Level 10 Vanguard: $85,002 Naglfar: $92,200 [[Rorqual|'Rorqual']]: $93,083 Bone Ampharos: $95,440 Warehouse Level 11 Sagittarius: $96,158 Revelation: $98,888 Stormbringer: $105,529 Retribution: $113,577 Warehouse Level 12 Ridgebreaker: $119,145 Glacier: $123,472 Tennhausen: $124,677 Nemesis: $125,130 Tempest: $125,222 Apocalypse: $126,377 Warehouse Level 13 Nimitz: $124,082 Tempest: $133,148 Icarus: $135,658 Slipstream: $140,105 Warehouse Level 14 Rhino: $125,149 Zeus: $149,000 [[Andromeda|'Andromeda']]: $150,651 Cyclops: $163,721 Leviathan: $167,621 Warehouse Level 15 Warehouse Level 16 Nyx: $194,876 Wooly Mammoth: $198,722 E Class: $206,823 Warehouse Level 17 Warehouse Level 18 Frankenemi: $291,737 Warehouse Level 19 Warehouse Level 23 Ghoul Nyx: $389,719 Warehouse TBD (To be decided) No Warehouse Level Required/Event Quest Ships Blizzard: Event Quest - 15 Snowflakes Reaper: Event quest - 5 Space Pumpkins 2018 Ship: Surprise Raffle ship Festive Wasp: Given by Admins during Christmas Coal Wasp: Given by admins during Christmas Ships That No Longer Can Be Obtained (by non-Admin players) Eclipse: Admin Ship Halloween Ship: Admin Ship Revenue: Admin Ship Aurora: Admin Ship (May be limited to the ship creator also) Flying Car: Admin Ship Toyota: Admin Ship 2018 Ship: Raffle/Admin Ship given to 10 players Limited Event Ships That Can No Longer Be Obtained (by Non-Admin Players -> Ship, Warehouse Level Required.) Reaper: No Longer Available - 5 Space Pumpkins Blizzard: Still Available - 15 Snowflakes Spiderblade: No Longer Available - WH Lv. 1 Viking: Still Available - WH Lv. 1 Wooly Mammoth: Still Available - WH Lv. 18 Ghoul Nyx: No Longer Available - WH Lv. 23 Category:Browse Category:Miner Category:Freighter Category:Frigate Category:Destroyer Category:Cruiser Category:Battlecruiser Category:Battleship Category:Dreadnought Category:Carrier Category:Limited Category:Admin